marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Groot (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = 4258 Grets | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Groot is completely composed of dense wood with a tough bark hide and branch-like protrusions. | Citizenship = Flora colossus | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Indigenous life-form of Planet X | PlaceOfBirth = Planet X | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman; Chris McCoy | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Vol 1 2 | Quotation = I am Groot! | Speaker = Groot | QuoteSource = 1 | HistoryText = Groot is a Flora colossus from Planet X. At some point he became partners with Rocket and became a bounty hunter. On Xandar he and Rocket met Peter Quill and Gamora. They were trying to turn in the bounty on him when they all got arrested for causing mayhem in the streets. They were sent to the Kyln prison where the four met Drax. Upon learning that Gamora was planning on selling the Orb of Morag to The Collector at Knowhere for forty billion Units, the four agreed to break out together to split the money. Once at Knowhere, Groot, Rocket and Drax took part in some gambling. After a scuffle that a drunken Rocket caused he went to take the Orb to the Collector with Quill, Gamora and Rocket. After learning that the Orb contained something called an Infinity Stone, the Collector's distraught assistant touches it, causing an explosion. Groot managed to grab Rocket and jump clear of the explosion. When they return, Gamora had decided that the stone is too dangerous to leave in the Collector's care. However, they then discover that Drax had called Ronan to Knowhere. A battle took place and Groot, Rocket and Drax became separated from Gamora and Quill. Groot later pulled Drax out of a pool of yellow water which Ronan threw him in and resuscitated him. Rocket then rejoined them, announcing that Gamora and Quill have been captured by the Ravagers. Though Rocket wanted to get as far away from the conflict as possible, Groot insisted that they rescue their friends, reminding that they're the only one they've ever made. They attack Yondu's carrier, demanding that they release their friends, only to learn that Quill had made up with the Ravagers, who have agreed to help fight Ronan. After being reunited with the others they formed a plan with the Ravagers to stop Ronan's attack on Xandar. Groot was with Gamora, Drax and Quill as they entered Ronan's ship and helped Drax and Quill fight off Ronan's men. When Quill shot Ronan and thought he had killed him, the ship began to crash. Groot made a shield for his friends by cocooning them in his own body. Rocket, saddened by this, asked why he would sacrifice himself for the team to which Groot replied, "We are Groot." When the ship crashed Groot was destroyed but Rocket found a piece of his body and put it in a flower pot. After the battle, as they left in Quill's ship the piece began to grow. While listening to Quill's Mix Tape the regrown "baby" Groot began to dance to the music, unbeknownst to Drax who had his back to him. | Powers = Flora colossus Physiology: Groot has abilities native to his species: * Strength: Groot's tree like form provides him great strength. He is the strongest member of the group, being able lift many heavy objects including several men on just one arm. * Durability: Groot's hide is composed of wood dense enough and durable enough to make him immune to most conventional weapons, including gunfire and fire which would consume most woods. * Cellular regeneration: Groot has an amazing healing factor and has been shown to be able regrow everything from a missing limb to his whole body. * Spores: Groot has the ability to produce tiny spores that create light as shown when the Guardians arrive on Ronan's ship. * Elasticity: Groot has the ability to stretch his arms and legs for long distances. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * "I am Groot!": Although Groot is able to understand common speech his own speech is limited to the phrase "I am Groot", but he also managed to say two new words: "We" and "are". However, Rocket, and perhaps Peter Quill, are able to understand him. | Equipment = | Weapons = | Notes = * Vin Diesel provides the voice of Groot in the film Guardians of the Galaxy. Krystian Godlewski provided the motion capture. | Trivia = | Links = }}